


Welcome To Class Miraculous

by mightymax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged Up Alya, Aged Up Chloe Bourgeois, Aged up marinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alya Césaire Knows, Attempt at Humor, Boxer Chloe Bourgeois, Children, Chloe swears, Chloe's Tired And Grumpy 24/7, Comedy, Cute Kids, Daycare, De-Aged Characters, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Love, Multi, Protect Adrien Agreste, We Are All Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Marinette's a fashion designer in the making and a part-time teacher at Francoise Dupont Daycare. Chloe doesn't even want to be a daycare teacher, but she has no say in the matter. Well, at least they tolerate each other.Get ready for the adorable hijinks of Class Miraculous!





	Welcome To Class Miraculous

Marinette ran towards the fashion designer school, clutching tightly onto her assignment. Never once in the entire semester did she submit her homework past the due date, and she wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. Her future depended on it!

Luckily for her, Miss Bustier was just beginning to gather all the papers on her desk and put them in her suitcase.

"Miss!" Marinette called out. "I've got my assignment!"

Miss Bustier smiled. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it this time. What happened?"

"I slept in," Marinette admitted sheepishly. "Being a student  _and_ a daycare teacher is so exhausting. Plus, my parents asked me to help out with a huge order they received yesterday. I didn't get to go to bed till 12."

"I see," Miss Bustier nodded. "I'm proud of you for working so hard. Continue to work with the same vigor, and you'll definitely succeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. Goodbye, Marinette."

"Bye, Miss," Marinette smiled as she left the building too. Now it was time to head to work.

* * *

"Ms.Dupain-Cheng," the principal of the daycare, Mr.Damocles, called out to Marinette who was about to enter the classroom.

"Morning, sir," she waved. 

"Good morning, my dear," he smiled. "Can you spare me a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course," Marinette replied. "What is it?"

"I received a call from the Mayor this morning," he said. "Apparently there was an...  _incident_ concerning three people. Two have been arrested and are still awaiting their trials, but one has already been in court and was given a sentence of 6 months of community service. That one person has been made to serve their sentence here."

"And...?" 

"She's going to be working alongside you in Class Miraculous."

Marinette went pale. Who in their right mind would send a criminal to teach 3-year old children?! No one had asked her about her opinion on this matter.

"W-Where is she now?" asked Marinette, trying to compose herself.

Mr.Damocles motioned towards the classroom. "In there."

"S-She's already with the kids?!" Marinette yelled. She ran into the room as quick as she could.

A blonde woman sat on the big round carpet. She had three piercings on each ear, a bit of makeup on, and she wore a striped black and white t-shirt. Her yellow jacket was thrown into an extra cubby. She was talking to Rose.

"Alright, kid," she said. "I'm your teacher, so you're supposed to call me _Ms._ Chloe, not Chloe _._ I'm not your friend that you call over everyday for tea parties and all that. So, you wanna ask your question again? Fix it, though."

"Can we play tag,  _Chloe?"_

"Goddammit, kid--" the lady said, but was interrupted by Marinette.

"Okay, that's enough, Rose," she laughed awkwardly. "The grownups need to talk now. Go play with Juleka."

"Okey-dokey, Ms.Marinette," Rose smiled. She ran off to hunt down her friend, leaving Marinette with the new teacher.

"Nice to meet you," she said, putting on a fake smile. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm gonna be teaching Class Miraculous with you."

"Chloe Bourgeois," the blonde replied, clearly not interested. "My dad threw me here as punishment, so don't expect me to be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Your dad is the  _Mayor_?" Marinette's eyes widened.

 _"Duh,"_ Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why the fuck do you think I'm here and not in jail? Not like there's a difference to me, but he couldn't stand having me in the slammer and bringing shame to him. it'd affect the public's opinion and shit. So I'm here now. Lead the way, fellow teacher."

Marinette could sense the sarcasm. She really didn't appreciate the cursing, either, since she was raised in an environment where cursing was greatly frowned upon. "...Alright, then. Everybody, come to the carpet!"

All the kids gathered around them and sat down. One boy who was a bit more taller and well-built than the others raised his hand.

"Yes, Kim?" Marinette said.

"Who's the new lady?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"This is Ms.Chloe," Marinette replied. "She's going to assist me from today on. If any of you need to ask me a question, please remember that she can answer them as well. Now, we're going to introduce ourselves one by one, just to help Ms.Chloe out. We'll go according to our classroom list, so who's first?"

"Me," a soft voice called out. "I'm Adrien."

Chloe squinted at him. "...Adrien? As in, Adrien Agreste? You're Gabriel's kid, right?"

Adrien nodded. "Were you the one who gave me my stuffy last year?"

"Yeah, the little black cat, Chat Noir," Chloe chuckled. "You still have that?"

"Father won't get me a real one," he explained. "And Chat Noir keeps the nightmares away."

"Good to hear, kiddo," she said. "Okay, which one of you rug rats are next?"

A boy who was a bit soft around the edges and bulkier than everyone else raised his hand. "I'm Ivan and I write songs."

"A songwriter, huh?" Chloe smirked. "How about you sing me one of your--"

Marinette cut her off. She had witnessed how bad Ivan's singing was firsthand, and she wanted today to go as smoothly as possible. "H-How about we move on? I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to listen to Ivan some other day."

Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. The next child was a young girl with purple highlights who was as short as Rose. "My name's Juleka, and I like scary things."

"Really?" Chloe said. "Well then, it's impossible that you haven't watched The Exorcist." 

"I  _did!"_ Juleka grinned. "I made Rosie watch with me."

"I peepee'd myself," Rose declared.

"It's my turn!" a girl with rainbow dreadlocks said. "I'm Mylene and I like Smelly Wolf!"

"...What?"

"That's Mylene's happy song," Ivan said. "We sing it to her when she needs to calm down."

"It's the only song he can sing without bursting our eardrums," Kim teased, earning a glare from Ivan. "I'm Kim, by the way, master of all sports!"

"My name is Max," a dark skinned boy said. "I like video games."

"Ooh, me next!" a girl with pink hair jumped up and down. "I'm the rollerskating extraordinaire, Alix! Can I ask you a question? How come you have a bunch of earrings? My dad told me that people who wear a lot are 'no-good lazy punks who would rather drink to death than get a proper education.'"

Chloe snorted. "Your dad can tell you whatever, but I never dropped out of school. This is just how I am."

Marinette was sweating. She hoped none of the children asked anything that could potentially anger Chloe. "Ah, o-of course. I'm sure Alixwill keep that in mind. Who's next?"

"I'm Nino," a young boy wearing a cap said. "I wanna be a DJ when I grow up. And this is Nathaniel, but we call him Nath. He don't talk too much. You should see his sketchbook, his drawings are awesome!" Nathaniel hugged his sketchbook to his chest. 

"So, are these all of the ankle-biters I have to deal with?" Chloe asked. "Or are there more of you hiding in the cubbies?"

All the kids laughed. Marinette chuckled a little. "Well, we are supposed to be welcoming an exchange student from Italy next month, but yes, this is everyone."

"Good," said Chloe. "Look, I might forget your names from time to time, so I'm gonna give you nicknames. Ain't gonna say 'em right now, but tomorrow I'll tag your seats and you'll know who you are. Just pray to god none of you get the nickname _'accident'_."

Only Marinette heard that last bit, and she hoped the blonde was joking. "Okay, you guys can play whatever you want for 10 more minutes. Then we're going to gather around the carpet for group time."

They all ran off except for Nathaniel, who tugged on her sleeve. "Ms.Marinette?"

"What's up, Nath?" she smiled.

"Ms.Chloe kind of scares me," he admitted. 

"I'm sure she isn't trying to on purpose," Marinette assured him, although she wasn't too sure about that herself. "You can come sit on my lap while we're talking and see for yourself."

"Okay," Nathaniel nodded. He followed her to where Chloe was sitting. The blonde was tapping away at her phone. Marinette cleared her throat.

"I need to discuss a few things with you," Marinette said as she sat down beside her and placed Nathaniel on her lap.

"Discuss away," Chloe shrugged, still not looking at her.

"Well for starters," Marinette began. "I apologize for Alix. She's quite talkative, and runs her mouth in places where it doesn't belong. Half of the time she doesn't even know what she says."

"Meh, don't really give a damn," Chloe shrugged again. "Everybody asks me questions like that. I'm used to it."

"Also, could you try not to swear in front of the children?" asked Marinette. "I understand that you may be used to that as well, but for them, if they hear a bad word they might go home and inform their parents. Which is, obviously,  _not_ something we want them to do."

"Then I'll cuss behind the children," Chloe replied. "Any other requests, Your Majesty?"

Marinette didn't like that nickname. "I'm not trying to sound demanding."

"Yeah, it comes naturally for you," Chloe smirked. "...Wait, what's Tomato doing on your lap?"

"Excuse me?" Marinette was thrown off guard by the strange question.

"Tomato," she pointed to Nathaniel. "He should be playing."

 _Oh,_ Marinette thought.  _Is that supposed to be one of her_ nicknames?  _It's kinda cute._

"I'm not Tomato!" Nathaniel laughed, showing that his front two teeth were missing. "I'm Nath!"

"You're Tomato to me, kid," Chloe said. "Maybe I should call your teacher Princess."

"No," Nathaniel shook his head. "Ms.Marinette doesn't like princesses, she likes ladybugs.

"...Bugaboo?" Chloe suggested. Marinette glared at her. "Okay, okay, chill."

"I have another question, if it's not too hard to answer," Marinette said. "Um, what exactly did you do to make your dad send you here...?"

"A crime," Chloe answered. "That's all I have to say about that."

"Ms.Chloe," said Nathaniel. "Can I draw you?"

"I ain't stopping you if you do, Tomato," said Chloe.

Nathaniel began to sketch away, while Marinette gave Chloe a hard look. Why didn't she want to tell her about what she did?

* * *

"It's group time, so everyone sit on the round carpet!"

All the kids listened to her and sat down except for Rose, who was sniffling. Chloe sighed and got up.

"Hey, Sunshine," she said. "Why's your face leaking?"

"I can't find my scrapbook!" Rose cried. "Kim hid it somewhere, an' he... he won' tell...!"

Chloe scowled at Kim, who immediately froze. "Where'd you put it?"

"U-Um," he began to shake. "U-Under the amin...alin...animal book."

Rose found it and her scrapbook. She quickly grabbed it and tugged on Chloe's pant leg. "Up."

"You can walk, Sunshine," Chloe rolled her eyes. After seeing that the younger girl wouldn't let up, she sighed again and picked her up. Meanwhile Marinette, who was watching this from afar, found it to be quite an adorable scene. She couldn't figure out if Chloe was nice or mean at this point. Maybe she was only civil towards kids. That would explain the bad attitude she'd direct towards her. Rose and Chloe came to sit with everyone, so Marinette began the activity. 

"Since Ms.Chloe is here," she said. "I'd like  _her_ to choose an activity we can play."

Chloe blinked. "I don't know any games. Unless you midgets enjoy 'Never Have I Ever'."

"C'mon, Chloe!" Rose pouted. "You hafta know one!"

"Um..." Chloe bit her lip as she tried to think of one. "I think I might know  _one._ It's called 'Guess The Voice'. One person has to make an animal noise and the person closing their eyes has to guess who it is. But, um, it's not really--"

"I wanna play!" Alix grinned. "Can we play that, Ms.Marinette?"

"Sure we can," Marinette smiled. She was glad Chloe managed to come up with something. "Who wants to guess?"

"May I guess, Ms.Marinette?" Adrien asked, raising his hand a bit. She nodded. "Okay, close your eyes."

"And no peeking!" Nino added. Adrien covered his eyes and waited. 

Chloe whispered to Rose. "You know what a pig sounds like?"

"Yeah," Rose giggled. "Piggy goes 'oink oink'!"

"No," Chloe shook her head. She snorted like a pig as loud as she could twice, making Marinette look at her in surprise. Rose tried not to burst out laughing by burying her face into Chloe's shoulder.

"Huh?" Adrien scrunched his nose. "Was that you, Max?"

"No," Max laughed. "Guess again!"

"Uh, I dunno!" Adrien uncovered his eyes. "Who made the noise?"

Chloe pointed at herself. "That, my boy, is how a  _real_ pig sounds. No more of this 'oink oink' nonsense."

Everyone laughed. Alix fell over clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly. She snorted, causing all the others to begin snorting.

"I thought we were playing 'Guess The Voice', not 'Peppa Pig'," Chloe smirked as she glanced at Marinette. The other teacher was enjoying how lively the class had become.

"No one ever said we couldn't do both," Marinette smirked back. The blonde scoffed and stroked Rose's hair. "Okay, it's craft time."

"I hate craft time!" Kim yelled.

"Craft time hates you," Chloe muttered loud enough for Marinette and Rose to hear. The other teacher frowned while Rose giggled a bit.

"Kim," Marinette used a stern tone. "What did we say about using that word? If you don't like something, you have to say so  _politely."_

"Can we... not do crafts?" Kim asked slowly.

"You got to play soccer today!" Mylene complained. "Now it's time for crafts and that's that!"

Marinette brought out bottles of paint and various paintbrushes. She gave everyone a sheet of paper, even Chloe.

"I don't paint," Chloe stated. "I'm not artsy."

"Just try," Marinette encouraged. "It'd make Rose happy."

Rose looked up at Chloe and flashed her a smile.

"It's only my first day here and I'm already being brainwashed by a 4 year old," Chloe grumbled. "Why can I never say no to a cute girl...? Okay, fine, but don't be surprised if I get paint everywhere except the paper."

Everyone began painting. Marinette was thinking about what Chloe had meant when she said something about 'cute girls'. Maybe she was reading into it too much, but maybe...

"Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"Shut up," Chloe pressed a paint covered finger to her lips. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

Marinette found it hard not to laugh at the fact that the blonde was already covered in splotches of paint, a determined look in her eyes and an almost childish smile on her face. She decided she liked her better when she was smiling.

Eventually, her question was forgotten, and she waited for the children to finish up. "Let's see what you all painted now!"

Nathaniel lifted up his painting. "I did a flower."

"Flowers are for boys," Kim crossed his arms. "You're not allowed to paint a flower."

"He can if he wants to," Mylene huffed. "Stop being mean to him."

"I think it's really pretty, Nath," Adrien said

"Thank you," Nathaniel smiled.

"I painted Ms.Chloe!" Rose said.

Chloe glanced at her paper. "...Do I look like a cat, Sunshine?" 

"It's called  _imagination,_ Chloe," Marinette giggled. "What did  _you_ paint?"

"You," Chloe said.  _Oh. That would explain why she didn't want Marinette to talk._ "Take a look and feel free to laugh at how awful it is."

"Oh, hush. I'm sure it's..." Marinette paused when she saw the painting and gasped. "... _Amazing...!"_

She was expected something else from how Chloe was describing it, but she was met with a painting of herself that mirrored her in real life perfectly. Every strand, every eyelash, even the freckles on her face were including.

"Nah, it's really not that great," Chloe waved her off. "If I knew you for longer and had more time to examine you, it would've been significantly better. But this is the best I can do for now."

"Wait, you were  _examining_ me?" Marinette blushed a bit.

"You have a pretty face," Chloe shrugged. "It's hard not to."

Marinette smiled at Chloe. "Thanks."

"Ms.Marinette!" Max said. "Kim threw paint on the floor!"

"It was an accident," Kim's eyes nervously darted back and forth, a sure sign he was lying.

"I'll clean it up," Marinette sighed. "Chloe, could you take the kids outside?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded. "Yo, ankle-biters! Follow me!"

They went outside to the daycare playground and began to play. Adrien was looking out at the school on the other side of the road.

"Hey, Adrien," Chloe came over to him. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm waiting for the other school's kids to come out and play," he explained. 

"He's waiting for Juleka's big brother, Luka," Nino said. 

"I am  _not!"_ Adrien blushed. Juleka rolled her eyes. "We all know you are, Adrien. In fact, I think you  _like_ him."

"T-That's... I'm... n-no!" Adrien sputtered. "H-He's cool and awesome and a good music person b-but I don't  _like_ like him, I just like him!"

"It's okay, y'know," Juleka said. "My mama said I can love whoever I want. You can, too."

"But, Father..." Adrien's expression saddened. "He won't like it one bit. I can't."

Chloe was beginning to realize that Gabriel had become way more strict than before. It must've been because Emilie was gone. Chloe remembered going to the funeral two years ago, Gabriel's rage fit when they tried to console him. He had become closed off, and his son was suffering because of it.

"My dad doesn't like some things that I do," Chloe put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "But I don't care, because doing them makes me happy. You get to decide whether or not you want to do something, not your dad."

Adrien hugged her. "Thanks, Ms.Chloe."

"No problem, Kitty," she hugged him back. "Now go play with your pals."

He ran off to play tag, leaving Chloe to stare at the school on the other side. But she didn't care about that, she was thinking about how she could help out Adrien. He was a sweet little boy, but he was afraid of opening up. It was all because of Gabriel.

She clenched her fists. It was unfair to the boy. He needed someone he could talk to. But Emilie died and Gabriel was too self-absorbed and busy with his own shit.

"I'll be the one he can talk to," she said to herself. "I have to help him out."

"Ms.Chloe!" Alix said. "Why ya makin' that scary face?"

"I was thinking," she replied. "Need something, Pinky?"

"Ivan's stuck on top of the tree and can't get down," Alix said. "Kim dared him."

Chloe gritted her teeth. That little meathead was something else.

"Show me where they are," she said, holding onto Alix's hand. The rollerblading girl led her to tree, where Ivan was holding onto a branch for life. "Ms.Chloe, help!"

"I'm coming!" Chloe yelled as she ran as quick as she could. No telling when the tree branch would give away. She stood directly under him. "Let go, I'll catch you!"

Ivan shook his head vigorously. "No! I'll fall!"

"Trust me, Rockstar!" she said. "I won't let you fall!"

"Ivan, let go!" Rose hollered. Marinette heard all the commotion and decided to see what was going on.

"I-Ivan!" she gasped. "How did--"

The branch broke, and Ivan began to fall. Chloe reached out her arms and caught him easily. "See? I told you I'd catch you."

He held onto her and cried. "I was really scared..."

"You're fine now," Chloe squeezed him tight. "I gotcha. And  _you!"_

She pointed a finger a Kim and scowled. "Why are you acting like this? Do you like hurting others? Did your mom say it was okay to be a jerk or something? This is  _not_ how you make friends, kid."

Kim was on the verge of tears. "I just wanted to play."

"Kim," Marinette spoke softly. "You have to think about others before you decide to tell them to do something. You don't wanna hurt someone's feelings, do you?"

"No," he said, his head hung low. "I'm sorry, Ivan."

"It's okay," Ivan sniffled. "You hafta let me play on your Playstation, though."

"Yeah, sure!" Kim grinned. "We'll play together."

"Thanks, Chloe," Marinette smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here to help me out. I really feel at ease when you're here."

Chloe smiled back. "Glad you feel that way."

* * *

The kids had finished their lunches and were napping. Chloe was about to fall asleep when Marinette poked her shoulder.

"Silly," she giggled. "The kids are supposed to be sleeping, not you."

"I'm tired, too," Chloe complained. "Let me sleep."

"Nope, get up," said Marinette. "I want to get to know you more. This is my chance."

"You could ask for my number," Chloe rolled her eyes. "That way we can talk later and I can sleep right now."

"Talking face to face with someone is better than calling them," Marinette crossed her arms. "But I'll take your number too."

Chloe put her number in Marinette's phone's contact list. "There. What do you want to know?"

"What did you do to get here?" Marinette asked. "It was murder, wasn't it?"

Chloe laughed, and Marinette quickly shushed her. She found her laugh enchanting, though. "No, you idiot. I don't think a murderer qualifies as a daycare teacher."

"Well then, what did you do?" she asked.

"I'll tell you," Chloe smirked. "When I'm up to it."

"I hate you," Marinette lightly punched her arm. "I have a friend who has ties to everyone. I can just ask her."

"Go ahead," Chloe shrugged. "I wanna see what you come up with."

"Oh, don't worry," Marinette assured her. "My friend's a really good snooper. So, do you enjoy playing with kids?"

"No, not really," Chloe said. "I don't like people in general. But if I have no choice, then I'll play with them. They always like me, I dunno why."

"It's because you're pretty," Marinette replied quickly. "And you give off this... vibe. Like you're cool and aloof."

"You think I'm cool?" Chloe asked. "Huh. Well, fuck, I won't correct you, so continue to believe that. Why did  _you_ take this job?"

"I need the money for my studies," Marinette said. "And I'm good with kids."

"Nice," Chloe nodded. "I studied Fashion Design for a while. Got bored."

"Oh my gosh, that's what  _I'm_ studying!" Marinette exclaimed excitedly. "What do you do now?"

"Small jobs," Chloe replied. "Nothing interests me much. Except boxing. I box all the time. It's good money."

"Maybe you should pursue a career in boxing, then," Marinette suggested. 

"Nah, I'm good," Chloe shook her head. "Honestly, I dunno. I literally have no goals in life right now. My dad's always on my back about it, but it's not my fault life is so boring."

"You'll find something," Marinette reassured her. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure," Chloe stretched out her legs. "Although, if you have any beer, that'd be nice too."

Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a smile. "Do you really think we have alcohol in a children's facility? I'll put honey in your tea, but that's about as reckless as I can get."

"I like honey," Chloe said as she got up to follow Marinette into the nearby kitchen. She stopped when she heard someone whimpering. It was Adrien.

"M...Mommy..." he sniffed. Chloe gave him a sympathetic look. She searched in his cubby for something that would help him and found his stuffed cat Chat Noir, remembering that he said it 'kept the nightmares away'. She slid it beside him, and he immediately grabbed it. The worried look on his face melted and became more relaxed, letting her know that he was okay now. Patting his head lightly, she left.

* * *

 After the kids had woken up, they did a few more activities together. Then the parents began to come to pick up their kids.

"Hey, Marinette," Miss Bustier said. "Hello, Nath!"

"Mommy!" Nath smiled. "I painted you a flower."

"Thank you, sweetie," she smiled and took him. Juleka's mom and Luka came to pick her up.

"I thought you were gonna come home with your friend," Juleka said.

"I was," Luka replied. "But then I won't get to see Adrien. I gotta tell him about the match last night. Hey, Adrien!"

"Hi, Luka!" Adrien grinned widely and ran towards him. 

Alix's father was a bit wary of Chloe, he whispered to Marinette. She assured him there was nothing to worry about.

"She's great with kids," Marinette said. "And they already love her. Even Nath likes her."

"Well, then I suppose it's fine," he said. "Come, Alix! Let's go."

Chloe slung an arm around Marinette. "Was that guy giving you trouble?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, not disliking the lack of distance between them at all. "He just had a few concerns. I cleared them up."

"Good," Chloe nodded. "No one badgers my fellow teacher. I've decided that in the few hours I've known you."

"Does that mean you've warmed up to me, then?" Marinette leaned into her arm.

"Maybe," Chloe smirked. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

One by one, the kids were picked up. The last one left was Adrien.

"I wish I could go play with Luka," Adrien sighed. "But Father won't let me."

"Does your old man usually come late?" asked Chloe. He nodded. "That's not fair. He should let you go play, if he's gonna make you wait."

A long limo drove up to the front of the daycare, and Gabriel stepped out. He had a permanent frown on his face.

"Adrien," he demanded. "Get in the car."

"Can I go get my stuffy?" Adrien asked. "I forgot it."

"No, I can't afford to waste anymore time," his father shook his head. "In the car."

"But my night--" Adrien was cut off by Gabriel, who began to yell.

"I don't give a  _damn_ about your nightmares," he snapped. "I am a busy man and I have no time to deal with your silly problems. I will say it once more.  _Get. In. The. Car."_

"Hey!" Chloe growled. "That's not how you talk to kids. I don't care how fucking busy you are, but if you can't handle such small things, you're not fit to be a parent!"

Gabriel turned towards her, slowly becoming red due to anger. "How dare you...? Wait, Chloe?"

"It's been long, Gabriel," she said. "You've changed, and certainly not in a good way. You're gonna wait here while I get his stuffy, and  _then_ you can leave, got it?"

Marinette was ghostly pale. She didn't know what to do in this situation, and when Chloe left to get Adrien's toy, she was left with a silently seething Gabriel.

"Why is she here?" Gabriel asked. "Is one teacher not enough? Is your class too rowdy? Are you unable to handle it by yourself? Are those children influencing my son?"

She had to take a second to fully process all that. "No, no, it's nothing to do with the class's behavior. Everyone's lovely. She's just... trying out a new job."

"I see," he nodded. "Must be hard to get hired with an attitude like that."

Marinette was about to protest in Chloe's place when the blonde came back. "Here you go, Kitty."

"Thanks, Ms.Chloe," he hugged her, then went into the car. Gabriel gave Chloe one last glare before going in after him, ordering his chauffeur to drive.

Chloe went back into the classroom to grab her jacket. "You need anything before I leave?"

"No, I have your number, so I'm good," Marinette said. "Drive safe. Don't kill anyone."

The blonde let out a hearty laugh. "I'll try to keep my temper in check. See you tomorrow, Bugaboo."

She blew a kiss her way and left. Marinette sighed happily, and realized why she was feeling so good.

"I need to ask Alya what Chloe did to get kicked here before I like her _too_ much."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
